bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaxxen Rekker
General Name: Jaxxen Rekker Nicknames: Jackie Age: D.O.B: Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6' Weight: 500lbs Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Dark Brown Skin: Calloused Body type: Averager than average Jaxxen walks with a heavy prowl, because he is, in fact, very heavy. Much heavier than is actually logical for even his large frame. All of his skin is continuously rough and dry and has a calloused feel to the touch, but he rarely allows anyone to touch him willingly. His body is exceedingly firm, due again to his skin, but also to a lack of body "fat". Not that he doesn't have any, it's just not really noticeable. He wears a Hawaiian shirt almost always with a beater underneath and light, faded jeans. His face has a short but thick beard, and he keeps his head shaved just because he doesn't like the experience of being coddled by some dude to give him a haircut that turns out shit half the time anyway. Personality A man of very few words, Jaxxen keeps mostly to himself and in the darkest of spaces available. Really only out-going when he feels entirely comfortable, which is when he drinks. He rarely opens up and speaks full sentences. Usually this would be an indication that he is either about to start a fight or end one. Either or, there's not really a reliable ratio there. Ya know, this is actually a section I'm gonna come back to when the RP'ing takes off and I get a feel of where he's going. Not gonna really try and nail this one down right now. Likes -Food -Money -Food Dislikes -Being hungry -Kale -Cats History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Time to Eat, Gatorface On the occasion that Jaxxen releases his Resurreccion, he would do so by pocketing his Zanpakuto and releasing a gutteral low howl as he's still only getting used to doing so. His body grows 50% larger and becomes coated in hard, rough scales that make him more of a boulder than a man. His mouth also widens with large, razor-sharp teeth that he might use from time to time in a fight to take a huge chomp and draw blood. Masteries Zanpakuto Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: 'Ressurecion:' Describe your ressurecion His fist grows roughly two times larger. This doesn't make it any stronger but provides a much larger striking face. Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. 'Known Racial Abilities:' * Hierro * Roca * Incomplete Secuelas Exp notes This section is to record and clearly state EXP earned, spent, and stored with this character and where it is spent. Masteries: REI 250 HAK 750 SPD 750 WPN 250 Mastery Total = 2000 Racial Abilities: Racial 750 Tech Pack 50 Abilities Total = 800 Total Spent: 2800 Banked: 624 '''Total: '''3424 Other Items * Flask of cheap alcohol Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Arrancar